KFP - I'll steal your last nerve
by LadyPeach7
Summary: Shifu tells his students, that a psychologist comes to the Jade Palace. Her name is Shory the red panda. Her mission: "To steal the last nerve of the Masters."
1. Who is Shory?

The Story starts with Po and the Furious Five, who have a training session in the Training Hall, under the supervision of Shifu.

Shifu: *hits his cane to the ground* Begin!

And again, the Five begin performing the pose of the Pyramid of Fortitude. Tigress and Monkey take a stance on one leg while grabbing the others' arm. Crane balances on top of Tigress' and Monkey's arm bond. Viper sits on top of Crane's hat. Mantis stands on top of Viper's head. Po jumps to the top and does a handstand on Mantis.

Shifu: *smiles* Well done. Excellent. *stares at Po with a warning* Don't you dare, panda!

Po: *whines* Ok!

Shifu: *smiles* Very good, my students! Now close your eyes and try to relax.

Po and the Five do it and breathe in and out.

Shifu: *does the same* That's it, only by achieving inner peace, can a true kung fu master unfold, like a lotus flower. *breathes in and out* Calm, peaceful, relaxed.

Po is too relaxed, so that he falls asleep.

Mantis: *notices it, laughs nervously and whispers* Po, wake up! Don't ruin it again!

Po snores and falls, so that the Five lose their balance and fall all on the floor.

Shifu: *becomes irritated and walks to the panda* Po, how many times I told you... *calms down* I mean... If you trying to get me upset, so I tell you, that it will not work today.

Po: *stands up and bows* I'm sorry, Master Shifu! But why not?

Shifu: *growls* So, you really trying to do it?

Po: *nervously* Noooooooooooooo!

Shifu: *calms down* Uffffffff... *begins tidying up the Training Hall as Po follows* This is important Po, a psychologist of the emperor will come to inspect the Jade Palace. Her name is Miss Shory!

Po: *completely relaxed* I know her!

Shifu: *growls* I don't care, that you... *confused* Wait! What? You know her? How?

Po: She was my child psychologist.

Shifu: *impatient* Tell me more about her, because we must be prepared.

Po: *scratches his neck and thinks* Well, she is...

Shory hits a nearby gong. A servant rolls the gong away from Shory and Mr. Ping.

Shory: *gives Po a warning glance* Yes, Po! Just tell your master about me.

Po and Shifu stare in silence at her and Mr. Ping.


	2. Mr Ping

Last time in the Trainings Hall…

Po and Shifu stare in silence at Shory and Mr. Ping.

Po: *confused* Dad? What are you doing here?

Mr. Ping: I'm here to be sure, that Shory will not steal your last nerve again.

Po: *rolls the eyes* Dad, it's too late. She took my last nerve 20 years ago.

Mr. Ping: Oh, then I will go back to the restaurant. I have lot of work to do. *turns around to leave*

Shory: *stops him* Mr. Ping? Are you sure, that you know, where your restaurant is?

Mr. Ping: *annoyed* Yes, I'm sure. I'm not stupid!

Shory: *worried* It's not that! I mean, that in this age, many people forget some things.

Mr. Ping: *offended* Excuse me, Miss Shory! But I never forget something!

Shory: For your safety, I tell you the direction.

Po: *sighs with a face palm and whispers* Oh, no!

Shifu: *confused and whispers to him* What is it, panda?

Po: *folds his arms* You will see how she has taken my last nerve.

Shifu and the Five just look confused to each other and watch the scene.

Shory: *explain to Ping the direction* First you go outside, then the 1000 steps down, go straight, cross the bridge, don't forget to say "Good Morning" to Mrs. Yoon, after 10 meters you past Hu's office and finally after 200 meters you have reached your restaurant. Do you understand the direction?

Mr. Ping: *annoyed* Yes, I have!

Shory: *smirks* Please, repeat it!

Mr. Ping looks at her in silence in a annoyed way.

Shory: *smirks slyly* Please, repeat it, Mr. Ping!

Mr. Ping just continues to look at her in silence.

Shory: *sighs and chuckles* Ok, I will repeat it to you. First you go outside, then the 1000 steps down, go straight, cross the bridge, don't forget to say "Good Morning" to Mrs. Yoon, after 10 meters you past Hu's office and finally after 200 meters you have reached your restaurant. Do you understand the direction?

Mr. Ping: *annoyed* Yes, I have!

Shory: *smiles* Then, repeat it, please!

Mr. Ping: *unable to answer and yells* Leave me alone!

Shory: *smirks* But I must be sure, that you don't get lost! What if you'll be kidnapped by bandits?

Mr. Ping: *yells* I think, that would be my happiest day ever!

Shory: *smirks* But then the Kung Fu masters must save you. Don't you understand how stressful it is? *does a long pause* For a bandit!

Mr. Ping: *gives up and waves it off* You get me, ok! *walks away*

Shory: *chuckles triumphed* Oh, yeah. He is broken! *turns around to the others* Who is the next?

Shifu and the Fife walk scared a step back, except Po.

Po: *rolls the eyes* Please, don't look at me, Miss Shory. I'm already broken.


	3. The warning

Last time in the Trainings Hall…

Shory: *turns around to the others and grins* Who is the next?

Shifu and the Five walk scared a step back, except Po.

Po: *rolls the eyes* Please, don't look at me, Miss Shory. I'm already broken.

Shory: *smiles lofty* I know, Po! Nice to see you again! *looks to the others* Will you not introduce your friends and your master to me?

Po: *walks to the Five* This are the furious Five, the protecter of the Valley of Peace. *points at Tigress* Master Tigress!

Tigress: *bows* Miss Shory.

Po: *points at Viper* Master Viper!

Viper: *bows* Nice to meet you, Miss Shory!

Po: *points at Monkey* Master Monkey!

Monkey: *bows* Welcome, Miss Shory!

Po: *points at Crane* Master Crane!

Crane: *bows* I hope you have a nice trip.

Po: *points at Mantis* And the little Master Mantis!

Mantis: *growls and bows* Feel at home.

Po: *points at Shifu* And this is our Grand Master Shifu, the master of the Jade Palace.

Shifu: *walks to Shory and gives her a hand kiss* Welcome, Miss Shory. We are very glad to meet you!

Po: *whispers* I don't think, that you will think the same, when you will be broken by her.

Shory: *flattered* Awwwwwwww, thank you, Master Shifu! But, if you think, that that will spare you, then I must disappoint you. *says with a dramatic voice* I'll begin with the Five. But I warn you. My consultation hours will be hard and unbearable. *speaks normal* Just inside.

Shifu and the Five look at her in horror. Po just looks unimpressed.

Shory: *smiles sweet* So, where are my room?

Shifu: *shakes his head and wakes up from shock* Your room is near mine, so follow me, Miss Shory. *walks to show her the room*

Shory: *walks to Po and hand him her back* I don't like to command you, Po, but take my back and bring it to my room. *follows Shifu*

Po: *whispers* One day I will dance on your grave. *takes the back and follows after her*

Shory: *stops next to Tigress and smiles at her* I think, I will start with you, Master Tigress. Tomorrow, when you hear the morning gong, be before my room door. *continues to follow Shifu*

Tigress: *looks a little worried after her* But why me?

Po: *past her and whisper* Don't worry, Tigress. We all have to go through it. *follows Shory*

The Five just stand in the Trainings Hall and looks at each other.

Tigress: *still confused* I really don't understand! Why me?


	4. Woman with a heart of stone

In the evening in the Hall of Heroes...

Po: *gazes at his reflection in the Moon Pool and thinks* Uh-Oh! I must do something or she will break Tigress. *looks in the direction to Shifu's room and scratches thoughtfully his chin* Hmmm... *sighs* Oh, that's a really, really un-awesome idea. And the only one I've got. *walks to Shifu's room*

The scene changes, where Shifu is sitting in his room full of candles and meditates.

Shifu: Peace...

Po: *knocks on the door* Master Shifu?

Shifu: *remains sitting and meditates* Peace...

Po: *knocks again on the door* Master Shifu?

Shifu: *shrugs annoyed with the ear* Peace...

Po: *knocks again on the door and begins raising his voice* Master Shifu?

Shifu: *growls* Peace...

Po: *opens the door and shouts* Master Shifu?

Shifu: *slaps on the floor, so that the candles go out* Peace! *growls* What do you want, Po?

Po: Uh, can I come in?

Shifu: *turns his attention to Po, who is standing in the doorway*

Shifu: You're already in. What do you want, Po?

Unbeknownst to Po and Shifu, Shory listens in to their conversation from outside the room.

Po: Master Shifu, I think we must do something or Shory will break Tigress forever.

Shifu: *worried* Is this really so... *don't have enough words to describe the situation* You now...

The camera goes back to inside the room.

Po: *sighs* It's worse! Do you really think, that I was always so, like I'm now? As a child, I was a hooligan! Each child was afraid of me. I was like Tigress.

The camera goes back to Shory, who smirks and seems to remember that.

Po: *sighs* For my father, it was unbearable and so he took me to her. And so she broke me.

Shory chuckles quietly.

The camera goes back inside.

Po: Believe me, Master Shifu! She will break Tigress, too.

Shifu: And what do you suggest we do?

Po: *smirks* I don't know, maybe you should get to know her a little better. If you know, what I mean.

The camera goes back to Shory, who sighs in disbelief.

Shory: *whispers* WHAAAAAAAAT?

The camera goes back inside.

Shifu: *looks stunned at his student* That will never happen. *turns with the back to him* That would be a lie, Po. And you know, that I already have someone.

Po: *smirks* Oh, come on. Mei Ling is not here. So you can also have some fun with Shory, until she leaves the palace.

The camera goes back to Shory.

Shory: *stunned* WHAAAAAAT!

The camera goes back inside.

Shifu: *growls at him* I will never do that. To hurt a woman is the last, what I will do.

Po: *walks to him and bows* Master Shifu, I don't want to get too personal, but you're alone. A lot. *grins*Are you afraid of getting close to someone, who is one of your own species?

Shifu: *looks really angry at him* How dare you! I'm not afraid.

Po: *smiles* That good. Shory's room is not far away from yours. *pushes Shifu outside*

Shifu: *struggles* Panda, stop that! I don't know what to say.

Po: *continues to push him outside* Come on, do it for Tigress. You know, how to speak with a woman. She will... *stops as he sees Shory, who stands outside and looks very angry* Oh, no.

Shifu just stands and don't know what to say.

Shory: *claps her hands* Bravo! Bravo, boys. *looks at Po* And you Po are just wow. I think, that I not really completely broke you. But doesn't matter. *looks at Shifu* And you, Master Shifu, how do you wanted to seduce me? With flowers? Or with songs? Because I really like songs and flowers.

Shifu: *nervous* I...I...

Shory: *yells* Enough! Now, listen up, boys. Maybe my job is really stressful, but I will not let you make a fool out me. *crosses her arms* After the Five, I will break you, Master Shifu.

Shifu narrows his eyebrows.

Shory: *leans towards Shifu and whispers seductively into his ear* After that, you will be not yourself. I will destroy you inside. *pulls away from him* See you. *walks back to her room*

Po: *looks stunned* Wow, she is good at that.

Shifu: *still look angry* This woman has a heart of stone.


	5. Tigress

In the Morning...

The morning gong is rung in the bell tower. The second it rings, Shory opens the door. By third ring, Tigress runs through the Hall of Heroes and stops by Shory's room.

Tigress: *bows* Good morning, Miss Shory.

Shory: *smiles* Good morning, my dear. Just come in. Don't be shy. *walks back in the room*

Tigress stops by the doorway, turns around to her master, who sits at the Moon Pool and drinks tea. She gives him a "Help me" look. Shifu replies her with a "Don't worry" look. After Tigress enters the room and closes the door, Shifu and Po rush to the door, stand outside and listen in on the conversation.

In the room begins examining Tigress, starting by her body figure.

Shory: *notes* Too skinny *sighs* Not good for bearing sons. This way. *grabs Tigress by the paw and pulls her toward a lounger.* Now, lie down, relax and tell me all about your past.

Outside the room, Shifu's expression starts saddening. Po starts tensing up.

Tigress: *lays down on the lounger, close the eyes and tries to relax* As child I was an orphan. I was feared for my destructive lack of control and my temper, which left me isolated with no hope of finding a family. Master Shifu was called to teach me the discipline, which I needed to control my movements, until I could calmly perform delicate tasks with ease, enough to allay the concerns of the orphanage and the children that lived there. When I was still not adopted by any adults, however, Master Shifu took me in as his student at the Jade Palace.

Shory: *notes* Very, well. *thinks* Now, my dear, try to tell me, what you like and what you dislike.

Tigress: *thinks* Well... I like Kung Fu!

Shory: *notes bored* Acha!

Tigress: *continues* My favourite food is Tofu.

Shory: *notes bored* Acha!

Tigress: *annoyed* I dislike, if someone makes fun of me.

Shory: *notes bored* Acha!

Tigress: *growls quietly* I dislike, the word "slurp".

Shory: *notes bored* Acha!

Tigress: *looks annoyed at her* You don't write it down, right?

Shory: *smiles* No, but I have drawn a wedding picture of you and Po. *shows it closer to Tigress's face*

Outside the door Shifu and Po still stand and listen.

Po: *misheard and whispers* Master Shifu, what did she say?

Shifu: *ignores him* Not so important.

The door opens and Tigress walks very depressed out. Her eyes are full of shock and horror.

Po: *sees that she is broken* Tigress?

Shifu: *worried* Tigress? Are you alright?

Tigress: *looks at Shifu, then at Po, then at the ground and whispers* Never better! *walks in the direction to the students barrack*

Po: *looks worried after her and whispers to his master* She is broken, Master Shifu!

Shifu looks in horror and drops ears.

Shory: *walks out the room* Do you like, what you see, Master Shifu?

Shifu: *growls and yells* Do you understand, what you have done? You broke my strongest student!

Shory: *smiles* The next one is Viper! In 5 minutes, please! *want to enter the room, but is stopped by Shifu*

Shifu: *narrows his eyebrows* No!

Shory: *smirks, leans closer to him and whispers hot* Master Shifu, I'm the psychologist of the emperor. You can be beheaded, if you contradict me.

Shifu: *whispers back in a challenging way* Then take me next. If you break me, you can have my students.

Po: *gasps* What? But, Master Shifu!

Shifu holds up his paw to silence him.

Shory: *grins slyly and whispers* A brave heart and a wise speech. Well, Master Shifu! I will take you next to embarrass you in front of your students. *passes him and stops at the doorway* See you in 20 minutes. *enters the room and closes the door*

Shifu still stand, like hypnotized, with the back to Shory's room.

Po: *steps to him* Master? Are you alright?

Shifu: *wakes up and shakes his head* Brrrrrr... This woman is good. She know, how to make a man crazy. *sighs* Excuse me, Po. I must take a bath.

Po: *grins* Awww, do you want to look good for her?

Shifu: *don't look at him* I'm just sweaty. *walks to the bathroom*


	6. Broken nail

20 minutes later...

Shifu walks after the shower in direction to Shory's room, as suddenly he hears her scream.

Shory: *inside of her room* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Shifu: *rushes and crashes into the room in a kung fu pose, ready to fight* Hi-yah! Shory, where'd they go?

Shory: *sits on the floor and cries* I broke a nail.

Shifu: *looks stunned at her, as if she had slapped him* You... You broke your what?

Shory: *sniffs* My nail.

Shifu: *chuckles unbelievably, shakes the head and whispers* Inner Peace! Calm down, Shifu! It's just a woman! Ufffffff... *goes and kneels in front of her* Show me you paw. *takes her paw and begins examining it*

Hmmm... Your finger is bleeding! *starts to lick her finger*

Shory: *blushes* What are you doing?

Shifu: *continues to lick her finger* I clean your wound.

Shory: *blushes more* Stop that! *pulls her paw away from him*

Shifu: *grabs her paw again* No, let me clean it!

Shory: *pulls her paw again away* No, you should stop with that!

Shifu: *grabs her wrists* Will you just...

Shory: *tries to get free* No, I will not! *frees herself from his grip*

Shifu: *growls* You little... *tries to grab her paw again*

The both get in a cat fight, until Shifu grabs her wrists again and loses the balance, so that he lands on top of her.

Shifu: *still holds her wrists and smirks triumphed* Got you! *hears something, turns to the door and notices Po*

Po: *stands stunned with open mouth in the doorway* Eeeeh... The door was open!

Shory blushes and facepalm.

Shifu: *still on top of her, growls and yells to Po* Close the door! We have a consultation.

Po: *smirks* I see it!

Shifu: *yells* Panda, will you just...

Po: *interrupts him* Ok, ok, I go now! *is about to leave, but stops then* I have just a question?

Shifu: *sighs* What?

Po: *grins* Can I tell this the Five?

Shifu stares at him, deadly serious.

Po: *gets a little scared* Ok, that's mean "No". But I'll tell it anyway.

Shifu: *growls and yells at his student* Panda!

Po: *begins to close the door and smiles slyly* I will not bother you anymore longer, you little lovebirds. *closes the door*

Shifu: *yells after him* Panda, don't you dare to do it! *sighs and looks back to Shory, who is still under him* I think, that he will really tell it them.

Shory: *blushes more, puts her hands on his abs and tries to push him away from her, but the kung fu master was to strong* Sh… Shifu, can you please let me go?

Shifu: *whispers hot* Now, why I should do that? We can go further, if you want! What's about with kisses?

Shory looks at him. His stare is directly fixed on her eyes, then he leans over. Shory blushes harder and closes her eyes.

Be continue….


	7. Shory's past

Shory looks at Shifu. His stare is directly fixed on her eyes, then he leans over. Shory blushes harder and closes her eyes.

As suddenly...

Shifu: *stops and speaks seriously* Open your eyes and look and me!

Shory opens her eyes and looks at him.

Shifu: *pulls away from her* No, I don't think I will kiss you, after what you have done to Tigress. Although you need kissing badly. I think, that's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed, and often, and by someone who knows how.

Shory: *sits upright and grins slyly* Oh, and I suppose that you think that you are the proper person.

Shifu: *chuckles* Please, my dear! I might be, if the right moment ever came. *looks worried at her* Why are you doing this, Shory?

Shory: *looks away* I don't know what you mean?

Shifu: *takes her paw and strokes it tenderly* You know, what I mean. I see in your eyes, that someone has hurt you.

Shory: *starts to cry* I don't want to speak about that!

Shifu: *turns her face to him and looks into her eyes* Hmm... How I can see, someone has really hurt you. I see it in you beautiful jade eyes. Please tell me, my dear.

Shory: *sighs and starts to tell him* It's the story of my life. The boys never noticed me. They all ran after my best friend. I tried everything to impress them, but all they saw was her. Nobody liked me. But that all changed when he came along. His name was Yuran. He was so nice to me. We did everything together. We fell in love. I was so happy, until my best friend took him away. I was devastated. *ends and cries*

Shifu: *pulls her closer to him and hugs her* Sssh, hey, it's ok. Don't cry. Now I understand you, why you doing this. You think, if you are broken, then everyone should be broken. But Tigress has nothing to do with that. Can you, please, bring her back?

Shory: *looks seriously and angry into his eyes* Oh, now I understand, why you are so nice to me.

Shifu: *confused* What?

Shory: *pushes him away from her* I must disappoint you, that your plan failed. Do you really thought, that, if you show me your beautiful blue eyes, I will melt away?

Shifu: *panic* Shory, no. I...

Shory: *interrupts him* I don't even know, why I told you my past! *points at the door* Get out!

Shifu: *looks serious at her* With other words, you don't want to bring Tigress back!

Shory: *yells* Read it from my lips! *whispers* Forget it!

Shifu: *growls at her* Grrrrrr... Fine! *stands up and walks to the door*

Shory: *yells after him* And don't dare to enter my room. I intend to lock my door.

Shifu: *stops in front of the closed door and turns around to her with full of rage* Why bother. If I wanted to come in, no lock could keep me out. *kicks the door open and leaves the room* Women!

Shory: *growls* Grrr... Men! *stands up, goes to the door and closes it*


	8. Talk between a master and student

Late in the evening...

Shifu and Po are in the Hall of Heroes. Po sits relaxed with a cup of dumplings on one of the steps of the Moon Pool.

Shifu: *walks the steps of the Moon Pool down and up* I always knew that most women were cheats, hypocritical and hard. But this one is just... *growls* Arrgh...!

Po: *just sits cool and has a big grin on his face* Master Shifu, it aren't no use.

Shifu: *stops and looks confused at him* What do you mean?

Po: *eats a dumpling* I mean you're poisoned with her. I don't care, what she's done to you, you're in love with her now.

Shifu: *folds his arms and looks suspiciously at his student* Did you told it the five?

Po: *eats in a relaxed way a dumpling* No, I didn't. Because it is your private life.

Shifu: *still continue to look suspiciously at him* Aaaaaaalright! But you should have made your presence known, when you stood in front of the open door.

Po: *smirks* Awww, come on. In the middle of that beautiful love scene? That wouldn't have been very tactful, would it? But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me.

Shifu: *whispers to him* You're a sneaky student.

Po: *smirks and whispers back* And you a uptight master, who vents his spleen at his student.

Shifu: *growls and continues to walk down and up* Maybe so! But I tell you! I'm through with her. I'm through!

Po: You gotta think of Tigress. She's now worth much more than anything else.

Shifu: *stops, turns around slowly to his student and chuckles slyly* You're a shrewd panda, Po. *goes to him*

Po: *smiles modestly* I know!

Shifu: *leans his back against Po's arm and strokes his head* I was just thinking of the difference between you and Tigress, and... *sighs* ...you're both equally strong students. And you're both successful. But you've got a heart, Po! *cuddles Po's head* And you're honest.

Po: *grins bashfully and looks at his master* Do you really think so?

Shifu: *looks serious at him* No!

Po: *pouts and whispers* I knew that he will take back all the words.

Shifu: *smiles proudly* You know me, Panda. And you learn it. *remembers* How I know, is tomorrow your Dragon Warrior Day.

Po: *smiles happily* Oh, yeah. A whole day just for me.

Shifu: So, I will prepare a party. The whole Valley will be invited. Maybe I can so persuade Shory to bring Tigress back. Excuse me, Panda. But I must invited our guest to your party. *walks towards to Shory's room*

Po: *smirks* Don't forget, Master Shifu. Just with honey you will get her, than with vinegar.

Shifu ignores him and walks away.


	9. Invitation to the party

Shifu walks to Shory's room and knocks at the door.

Shory: *inside the room, know who it is* Go away!

Shifu: *knocks again* Shory, open the door. I have to speak with you.

Shory: *opens angrily the door* Satisfied? I opened the door. I don't know why, but I opened the door.

Shifu: *rolls the eyes* You don't like me, Shory. Now don't you argue with me, you don't.

Shory: *just snorts angrily and walks back in the room* Pfffff...

Shifu: *sighs hopeless* You really don't. *closes the door behind him and walks to her* I have to talk to you, my dear.

Shory: *sits down on the bed like a queen* About what?

Shifu: *sits down next to her and takes her paw* Well, I want to... *was about to kiss her paw, but stops, sniffs at it and sighs* It's no good, Shory.

Shory: *innocent* What?

Shifu: *strokes her paw * You know, what I mean.

Shory: *looks away from him* I'm sure, I don't know, what you mean.

Shifu: *looks slyly at her* I mean, you've been drinking. Liquor. Quite a lot.

Shory: *looks at him* Well, what if I have?

Shifu: *smiles worried* Don't drink alone, Shory. People always find out and it ruins the reputation.

Shory: *looks away* I think you don't come here to tell me that.

Shifu: That's right. I'm here to invite you tomorrow to Po's Dragon Warrior Party. Do you want to go with me?

Shory: *looks stunned at him* First you force me to tell you my past. Second, you come back to my room and tell me, that I'm drunk. And thirds, you ask me to go with you to the party? I never heard of such bad taste.

Shifu: *smiles and takes her paws* Would you be more convinced if I fell to my knees? *goes on the knee*

Shory: *stands up and tries to get free* Turn me loose, you varmint, and get out of here!

Shifu: *looks into her eyes and is acting* Forgive me for startling you with the impetuosity of my sentiments, my dear Shory. I mean, my dear Miss Shory. I have just one question. Do you want to go with me to the party?

Shory: *giggles* Get up off your knees. I don't like your common jokes.

Shifu: *stands up still holding her paws* This is an honorable Invitation, made at what I consider a most opportune moment. So, I'm waiting for your answer.

Shory: *sighs* You heard my past, Shifu. I've decided not to go to the party.

Shifu: *lifts up her chin, so that she can look into his blue eyes* Oh, yes, you will, and you will go with me, my dear.

Shory: *looks at him suspiciously* You? Who I can't break? You're a fool, Master Shifu, when you know, I will break you. Maybe not today, but someday. *wants to walk away but is grabbed by Shifu*

Shifu: *pulls her closer to him, so that she can't fight back* Stop it! Do you hear me, Shory? Stop it! No more of that talk. *kisses her passionately*

Shory tries to get free from him, but he is to strong. Shifu breaks the kiss still holding her close to him.

Shory: *whispers* Shifu, don't, I shall faint.

Shifu: *kisses her shoulder and whispers* I want you to faint. *licks her neck* This is, what you were meant for. Not even your former lover has kissed you like this, has he? *kisses her again*

This time Shory kisses him back. After a few seconds they break the kiss and snuggle up to each other.

Shifu: *strokes her fur and kisses her forehead* Say me, that you will go with me? Say "yes." Say "yes! "

Shory: *smiles at him* Yes!

Shifu: *worried* Are you sure you meant it? You don't want to take it back?

Shory: *rubs her nose against his* No.

Shifu: **lifts her chin* Look at me and try to tell me the truth. Did you say "yes" just because to break me?

Shory: *smiles lovingly* Well...Yes. Partly.

Shifu: *stunned* Partly?

Shory: *shyly* Well, if I would say, that I will go willingly with you to the party, you would know, that I'm lying.

Shifu: *grins* You are so hopeless. But yes, you're right, my dear. I'm not in love with you any more, than you are with me. Heaven help the man, who ever really loves you. What kind of a dress would you like, my darling?

Shory: *happyly* Oh, a silk dress. And do buy a gorgeous dress one, Shifu.

Shifu: *kisses her fingers* You shall have the gorgeous and the most stunning dress in the Valley. Zeng will bring it to you tomorrow. *kisses her paw* Now, my dear, I have to go and help the Five to prepare the party. *walks towards the door*

Shory: *calls after him* Shifu, aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?

Shifu: *laughs and opens the door* Don't you think, you've had enough kissing for one evening?

Shory: *pouts* You're impossible. You can go and I don't care, if I will see you never again.

Shifu: *laughs slyly* You will see me again. *slams the door shut and walks smiled away*


End file.
